


七夕快樂

by Souya0420



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souya0420/pseuds/Souya0420
Summary: 非常非常短不負責任的甜甜七夕互動隨筆





	七夕快樂

「吶，大哥。」夕陽將天邊渲染成橘黃色的黃昏時分，每日的訓練結束、拖著一身疲累回到家後，裕太朝癱軟在沙發上的人開口了。

「聽說今天是中國的七夕呢。」

「是嗎？」被稱為大哥的那個人翻了個身坐起，看似毫不在乎的滑起手機。

……他怎麼可能不在乎。

只是想要維持住那點屬於兄長的最後自尊罷了。

裕太盯著日向微微紅起來的耳朵，若有所思的站了一會。

日向感覺有什麼軟軟溫溫的東西貼上了脖頸，原本以為是愛貓的惡作劇，卻在轉頭後被濕潤的唇堵住了抗議的聲音。

雙胞胎弟弟輕易的撬開了自己本來就沒打算設防的齒貝，唇齒細碎的碰撞摩擦聲在不大的客廳裡更為明顯。

「等、裕……嗚……」壓在身上的人絲毫不給他任何喘息的機會，正當日向被這個突如其來的深吻搞得暈乎乎時，裕太卻不合時宜的放開了捧住他臉頰的手，收回舌頭向後退了退。

「七夕快樂，日向。」

裕太伸出舌頭將溢出的銀絲收入口中，這個動作和剛才的稱呼都讓他原本就通紅的臉甚至快燒起來了。

「裕太君真狡猾……」把哥哥撩起來了還不負責任。

彷彿看穿了自家大哥的想法，裕太勾起一抹惡作劇的微笑。

「那、日向是不是也要做點什麼來回應我呢？」

「……我們都還沒洗澡喔，裕太。」嘴上這麼說，日向卻完全沒有要拒絕的意思。

「那不是正好嗎？」

沒多久，浴室便響起了嘈嘈水聲，以及混雜之中的模糊呻吟。

——七夕快樂，我最愛的半身。


End file.
